monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Savage Obsidian Deviljho
|image = |names = Smokin Jho, Fire Jho |titles = Fiery hunger |description = Look Below |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Very Large |habitats = Blaze Crater, Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd), Volcanic Hollow, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series), Savage Deviljho, Deviljho |elements = Fire, Undrea |ailments = Fireblight, Undreablight, Poison |weaknesses = Water, Ice |move = Undrea Smoking Fire |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "These black brutes have given up their dragon element in exchange for fire that is covered in Undrea." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Savage Obsidian Deviljho Photo Gallery}} Savage Obsidian Deviljho are variants of Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series) first appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Appearance It appears like an obsidian deviljho in fire rage mode in its normal state. Once enraged its face goes ablaze in a orange flame and start to emit black smoke which acts like a stronger smoke bomb with the effect coloured black. Explanation A Obsidian Deviljho who has eaten an exceptional amount of iron ore and lava. Thus its body heat is always high to the point that its dragon powers have completely died out. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Head emits flames and emits black smoke that will make visibility harder. *'Tired': Will drool metallic liquid from mouth that will poison its bites. Attacks Moves are shared from all three other deviljho species Gets the dragon attacks from Obsidian Deviljho's rage mode in fire variation *'Roar': Done when combat begins, blockable with earplug wall. *'White hot toenails': Any physical hit from its foot will cause fireblight from their severe heat. *'Toxic saliva': When tired its saliva will poison due to the metal contents within. *'Speedy firey bite': Huffs a flame into its mouth and chomps forward. Its a replacement for the regular fiery bite so its bites now cause fire blight for thirty seconds. *'Smoke huff': Exhales a black cloud of smoke that by itself inflicts Undreablight, but remains stationary for a few seconds and if enflamed will go up in flame. Can be done in a variety of ways. *'Silver puddles': Will vomit up a pool of Undrea liquid that acts like an alternate version to the smoke. *'Smoke screen': When it goes enraged the smoke from it will completely engulf the area, creating a smoke bomb effect with thicker black smoke. *'360° fire breath withstanding': When savage does this attack it will not come out of rage mode after. *'Undrean arua': Going too close to its head automatically inflicts Undreablight from the smoke. *'Embers': Spits multiple flares all over the place. *'760° fire thrower': An advanced form of the 760° spin that begins directly above it and circles then ends right underneath it. Even then it won't end its rage. *'Burning tail': Will breath smoke then fire onto its tail, enlighting it to cause fireblight on the slightest touch. *'Fiery mouth': Once enraged all bites inflict fireblight without needing enlightenment. *'Tis wroth': Savage will go berserk, biting furiously at everything and swinging its tail and even breathing fire. *'Jhonova': Obsidian savage will surround its entire body in a smoke sphere as the smoke screen grows thicker. It builds flame around its head and mouth and stands up on its hind legs. Shaking its head the smoke glows before it roars. Right next to it the sphere will erupt in a dirty flame inferno causing extremely high damage, and anyone in roar effect distance gets dragon winded and inflicted with fire blight. This will make it go into tired mode instantly after. Carves Ultimate Rank All items in italic can be carved from regular Obsidian Deviljho *''' O.Deviljho Skabel : A black coaly scale taken from a volcanic bathed Deviljho. Breathing near it is impossible. * O.Deviljho Huid : Skin that contains high amounts of iron and many other minerals. * O.Deviljho Scarn : Its tail is as hard as the stones it rests apon. Cutting it requires sharp blades. * O.Deviljho Shredder : Extremely hot from being on pure lava, its edge it unbearable to touch. * O.Deviljho Skull : How the brain survives so much metal liquid is unknown. This thick skull protects it from impact force. * Jaggered Silver Fang : Anything cut with this fang is easily inflicted lead poisoning. * O.Deviljho BlackCrook : The item that allowed Obsidian Deviljho to digest the food in its stomach that was rocky and mineralic. '''Unique Carves *'Boiling Silver Blood': From a deviljho orange with rage. It is toxic as it is hot. *'Smoking Jet Hide': Intense heat has caused the hide to go even blacker than before, and smokes with the Undrea. *'Gurgled Grey Fang': Undrea liquid has douced this fang in silent pain. It is considered mercy to get pricked by this, as its prey won't feel the burns. Breaks *Face (x2) *Severed tail *Scarred back Mount It is mounted like a regular brute wyvern. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex It can only go Frenzied in the Bitterturned Tunnels in an unstable condition. The wounds turn purple and is much easier to make enraged. The Savage Obsidian cannot go apex. Trivia *This is the first variant of another users fanon monster Chaoarren has done. *They are known to go beyond the levels of regular savages rage as they lose all sence once enraged. *Some argue how it even manages to hold such heat and fire inside of its body from the intensity of it all. *Once berserk, it will challenge everything in sight, even the most ridiculous challenge. Category:Chaoarren Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation